Sigma
Sigma is the main antagonist of the Mega Man X series. He appeared in the 101st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Ultron VS Sigma, where he fought against Ultron from Marvel Comics. He was voiced by SupremeOverlordOfIce. History Created by Dr. Cain, Sigma was considered the finest of the Reploids (having been the first made) and was the first leader of the Maverick Hunters — peace-keeping Reploids who defend humans against their renegade robot counterparts. Although he was once honorable and selfless, Sigma unexpectedly goes Maverick at the beginning of Mega Man X and rebelled against humankind (the reason for this was that he was infected by the Maverick Virus, which he received from Zero). He defects to the Mavericks and assumes the role of their leader. Under Sigma's command, the Mavericks grow into a legion dedicated to the extermination of the human race. Sigma instigates many of the destructive Maverick Wars, with the Maverick Hunters existing to crush Sigma and his minions. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Age: ~10 years * Height: 7'5" | 226 cm * Weight: > 200 lb | 91 kg * Rank: Commander * Led the Maverick Hunters 17th Elite Unit * Combined DNA Soul & Maverick Virus * Looks like the forbidden love child of Buzz Lightyear & Zurg Arsenal * Beam Saber * Claws * Sigma Blade * Beam Scythe * Energy Rifle * Energy Cannon * Boomerang Shield * Flamethrower Powers & Abilities * Superhuman physique * Flight * Energy blasts * Eye beams * Electrokinesis * Force fields * Teleportation * Sigma Virus Feats * Spread the Sigma Virus planet-wide * Hurt Zero, who survived a 1 trillion ton impact * Kept up with X, who can dodge Optic Sunflower's laser * Survived battling X, who can damage The General * Manipulated the world into civil war * Defeated Zero, Mechaniloid, Mega Man X DBX Sigma made a small cameo in the Season 2 Premiere of DBX, Iron Man VS Mega Man X, where X destroyed him before the battle started. DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''At the risk of sounding cliché... You and what army?'' *''I am Sigma, I am superior!'' *''I'll tear out your circuits and bathe in your oil!'' *''Prepare to be extinguished!'' *''You are powerful, possibly more so than I. But this battle was never about the physical.'' *''My infection is complete! You belong to me!'' *''What!? What's this!? NO! NOOOO!'' Gallery Sigma Sprite.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Sigma Final Form Sprite.png|Giant Sigma sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! X2_sigma.png|Sigma with his claws Megaman_x3_sigma_by_toastieman-da90wgx.png|Sigma with his shield and flamethrower X4-Sigma.png|Sigma with his scythe Megaman_x7_sigma_by_toastieman-da9m9up.png|Sigma with his energy cannon Sigma_Virus.png|Sigma Virus Original_Maverick_Hunters.jpg|The Mavericks Trivia * Sigma is the 21st Capcom character to appear, after Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero, Balrog, Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy and Frank West, and with the next four being Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. ** He is the 14th Capcom character to lose, after Mike Haggar, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Balrog, Vergil and Frank West, and with the next three being Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt and Star Force Mega Man. ** He is the fourth Mega Man character to appear, after Dr. Wily, Mega Man and Zero, and with the next four being Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. *** He is the second to come from the Mega Man X series, after Zero, and with the next one being Mega Man X. * Sigma is the ninth non-DC character to fight against a Marvel character, after Lord Raiden, Goliath, Darth Vader, Raiden, Pinkie Pie, Android 18, The Shredder and Lucy, and with the next two being Widowmaker and The Mask. ** He is the third non-DC character to lose, after Lord Raiden and Darth Vader, and with the next one being Widowmaker. * Sigma is the ninth video game character to fight a comic book character, after Zitz, Kratos, Lord Raiden, Fox McCloud, Raiden, Sweet Tooth, Amy Rose and Shovel Knight, and with the next two being Widowmaker and Sindel. ** He is the sixth video game character to lose, after Zitz, Kratos, Lord Raiden, Sweet Tooth and Shovel Knight, and with the next one being Widowmaker. * Sigma is possibly the fifth combatant to receive his original voice actor, after Yang Xiao Long, The Meta, Agent Carolina and possibly Ichigo Kurosaki, and with the next one being Weiss Schnee. ** His VA is credited as "SupremeOverlordOfIce", but it is heavily implied to be his voice actor from Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Chris Tergliafera. The alias corresponds to a self-appointed title made by Gundham Tanaka, a character from the Danganronpa series who is also voiced by Tergliafera. Additionally, the reference page for the VA links to a Wikipedia pages about hamsters; Tanaka has multiple hamsters in his care. It's likely Tergliafera may not have been credited to avoid the legal issues surrounding getting him to voice a character that he would legally and contractually not be able to voice. References *Sigma on Wikipedia *Sigma on the Mega Man Knowledge Base Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Robots Category:A team of Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Villains Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Metal Users Category:Near-Immortals Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Shield Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Supervillains Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Bomb Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Deceased Combatants